madcommsfandomcom-20200213-history
Users
Here is a list of the main users and a bit of information about them: Admins TitanSeraph Inactivefag Ranger 01/Lupineseraphim He is a furfag and so has a furhole in which he has horse fuck him. TheRedScare Anti-gamzee fag Kyundi Bigheadfag Dragon The one with the highest post count, rp's majorly and whatnot. Conor Neutralfag guy (Swedenfag). One of the only people that has never been on Roblox. Made many BBCodes, which are usually ignored. Friend of Ranger 01 and TheRedScare. Also useful with computers. TheConspirator An emofag who likes to be buttfucked by gamzee. He thinks he will make everyone sad or miserable in Madcomms/Steam by ragequitting when his fuck-buddy Kyundi laughs at a thread RedScare made about Conspirator's faggot fan-character Gamzee. Userfags (three-quarter assed completion) Dartyi Dartyi is a moderator, and a pretty cool guy. He is an idiot, seriously. But, he makes up for it by being generally nice to people. He is a creepyfag, and even worships a crackass God. He is often called Tex. He really doesn't mind this much anymore. Juice He used to be a cock, but now most people don't mind him now. Not fully improved with grammar, but he's getting much better, Avenger Two Once known as Warlords Two. He isn't half bad, and isn't a complete douchebag. TheSourKey Not as bigheaded as Kyundi but still bigheaded. H DarknessDude Was TheConspirator's prodigy but he was an asshat and Conspirator got butthurt and now he's just some average jack-off. RedDwarfIV Standard user. Has about 1,000 posts, mostly from roleplaying. He happens to be British. YES, BRITISH. ~Midge~ Very good artist. She spends most her time violating her body with ink. Jigajag Moderator. A cool dude. He can be found on just about every roleplay. AlteonTheJust User obsessed with the medieval and future ages. Would rather slack off playing games instead of trying to complete useless tasks that his government thinks will make him a proper person. PichuKnight Currently gone. Pichu is black. edd He's edd, Sollux. Padrona Optimistic, sunny user. Female. FIRECAKE (Who we believe made this Wikia.) A Fire Cake. What else did you expect? Reclaimer Derpy. Can't spell for shit. Friend of Conor, Ranger 01 and TheRedScare. They're admins, he's a user because he can't spell for shit. Take the hint and stop spelling like a retard. I think he gets it. -.- kdog5301 Some asshole that liked rap, Kyundi banned them shortly afterwards. This is what you get if you spam rap on Madcomms. '''He really is talked about too often, which seems more like a reward than a punishment. Shut up about him, for christ's sake. He caused the majority of Madcomms to believe Rap is shit. Which it really isn't. '''Aylaeberly Called ayla. Female. He is often hit on by the fucking cuntbag Dragon. Not anymore. Sigurd Sigurd is generally, awesome. He has a tendency to NOT be an asshole. He also pays regular visits to ROBLOX. He has stated: "Once the Roleplaying drys up here, I'm out." So, please Madcomms. Keep the Roleplaying up. For all our sake. BobMan54321, no GAYFAGGOTSTEALER, no... BenMan54321 A fucking My Little Pony watching asshole who managed to become a mod. Go figure. (This has been posted by Ben. :D)